


車車部分(十六)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(十六)

在那件事(杏仁奶事件)就完了，之後那天晚上的時候，秀彬他同了連準他 ：好多謝了你啊，好多事都可以幫了我，多得有了你，哥啊，秀彬他同了連準他這樣講，連準他同了秀彬他講：我們不如去休息，秀彬他：嗯，之後秀彬他們就休息一下，因為秀彬他們有太多工作要做，所以要休息一下的，秀彬他就和了連準他一起就好開心看電視，秀彬他和了連準他好甜蜜地看完電视的，在那時候，其他成员他們看到了秀彬他們做了一些十分之甜蜜的動作，到最後成员也忍不住看不過，就離開了他們的，他們也好開心看了電影及電視劇，秀彬他同了連準他講：我們不如一起睡覺，好嗎，好累，連準他講：好啊，秀彬他們回到房間睡覺的，秀彬他們互相講：晚安，之後秀彬他睡覺，之後連準他有些睡不好的，連準他就用了手伸去了秀彬他的衣服的，就撫摸捏揉着乳尖的，再用另一隻手揉摸了秀彬股部位，令到秀彬他輕顫的，連準他也咬了秀彬他耳垂，秀彬他忍不住叫了啊！哥嗯，秀彬他也醒了，秀彬他看了這样(自己的衣服這樣亂了)的就臉紅了，連準他就立刻吻了秀彬他，秀彬他：嗯~，連準他心想：好可愛，太可愛，我的女朋友，好可愛的，好想同了你做，之後秀彬他的手被人抓住一樣，秀彬他就感受了連準他撫摸乳尖的時候也拉扯了一下秀彬他的乳尖，也不停玩弄了秀彬他的乳尖，之後令到了秀彬不停叫着，“啊～準啊～哥啊～連準哥他抱緊了秀彬他在繼續吻着，連準他也把了秀彬他的褲除了，也把了秀彬他的xx撫摸着，也開始摸了前端，把了秀彬他的xx玩弄不停，令到了秀彬他：啊～哥～啊啊啊～要射～啊不要啊啊！之後秀彬他忍/受不住高潮就立刻射了，連準他摸了秀彬他的乳尖也摩擦地揉撫摸，秀彬他也叫了啊~不好啊，連準他把了秀彬他的身體轉了一下的，之後連準他繼續吻了秀彬他，秀彬他：不要啊一啊嗯，因此秀彬他想擺脫，但是不成功的，之後秀彬他的全身立刻吻了，也吻完，就開始吸了乳尖，也開始用手玩弄揉撫摸捏乳尖，玩弄及吸舔吸咬及用口扯了一下的，連準他一邊撫摸一邊喝和吸吮含咬舔了秀彬他的乳尖，連準他就好像吸吃了綿花糖的一样，之後連準他也吸和舔及大力地吸 之後連準他就大力地吸了，也把了兩顆乳尖一起吸吮，連準他就放開了秀彬他的乳尖，之後把秀彬他：啊～啊～啊不好，秀彬他的奶就好像就了漏及爆了出來的，秀彬他：啊~～嗯啊，下面啊~不要，因為秀彬他看見連準他咬吸含舔了秀彬他的後穴，其實秀彬他的後穴在做之前就立即濕了，連準他也同了秀彬他：好多啊，秀彬你看下，你的後穴，好多水，特別多因為我們做，好可愛，秀彬他：不是啊～啊啊嗯嗯~嗯連～準～啊好壞~～哥～，之後連準他開始用了口吸和舔了秀彬他的後穴，也開始用了手指玩了及擴張秀彬他的後穴，之後秀彬他就叫啊~嗯啊~嗯嗯~啊~，連準他知道秀彬他的後穴擴張好的，因為秀彬他就被連準他好擴張，之後連準他的xx就立即把xx插了一下的，連準他感受到了秀彬他的後穴，好暖也好緊及好濕，連準他把了秀彬他的腳/腿，就開始插入，連準他就開始不停叫，之後秀彬他也開始感受到連準他的xx插了幾下及高速撞擊的，令到了秀彬他白光一现，之後秀彬他就睡到了，就沒有做，因此連準他就抱了秀彬他睡覺，吻了秀彬他的面上的，就同了秀彬他：愛了你，秀彬他：嗯，哥也愛了你，秀彬他們就這樣睡覺，因此這樣睡了天光就/也沒有給了成员他們看到了，也是十分之好彩的。


End file.
